EL RESCATE EN EL BOSQUE MALDITO
by aniyasha
Summary: Shikaku y Yoshino eran espertos en sombras, pero en esta mision habia algo mas que sombras misteriosas que robaban niños. la mision era extraña, pero lo que mas le preocupaba a Nara era la mujer problematica que era su no-novia. torneo de fics de irresistible naranja.


Ni hao.- yo reportándome con una historia que participa en el

TORNEO DE FICS

DE

IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA

.

.

.

INICIO DE LA PRIMERA RONDA:

ANIYASHA

VS

ADAMARY OTAKU

.

.

.

PAREJA: SHIKAKU Y YOSHINO.

.

.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

.

.

RESCATE EN EL BOSQUE MALDITO

BY

ANIYASHA.

.

.

.

-Por favor… regrésenme a mi hijo.

La suplica fue acompañada por un llanto conmovedor, la madre no dejaba de repetir eso y la versión de lo que ocurrió a su hijo.

-Tranquilícese.- fue la orden del Hokage.- aremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para rescatar a su hijo

El Hokage les hizo una señal a dos ninjas que estaban entre las sombras para que se acercara a la pareja que solicitaba ayuda.

Shikaku y Yoshino se acercaron al escritorio seriamente, ambos miraron a la pareja que se encontraban ahí.

El Hokage volvió a hablar.

-Ellos son especialistas en sombras.- les aseguro.- el clan Nara puede realizar la misión con eficacia, ahora necesito que narre lo que sucedió a su hijo.

La madre del pequeño miro a los ninjas fijamente y se levantó del asiento en el que estaba, tomo una mano de cada uno. Su rostro mostraba esperanza y cansancio.

-Nadie cree lo que yo he visto.- comenzó a narrar.- las vacaciones en la aldea Shuken fue idea mía.- su tono de voz era quebrado pero firme.- la cabaña la escogí yo.- no había dejado de agarrar las manos de ellos, los miraba fijamente.- un fin de semana en el bosque me pareció ideal para descansar, es muy bien conocido que Shuken tiene en cada cabaña un manantial rejuvenecedor y te ayuda con muchos dolores.- su mirada se perdió en el recuerdo.- el primer día Giro siendo un niño tan curioso recorrió el lugar, a sus cinco años él es muy intrépido y necesita correr , jugar. El lugar no tenía más niños cerca, pero él se entretenía en la habitación y yo… disfrutaba a lado de mi esposo la soledad, así que no le di importancia cuando giro comenzó hablar con su sombra, para mí era un juego, un amigo imaginario.- su voz bajo.- pero esa noche fue diferente, cuando lo acosté para dormir él me sonrió y me dijo que no tenía sueño, me pido permiso para seguir jugando pero yo me negué.- el llanto quería regresar a ella.- tres horas después me levante, no sé por qué , ni que fue lo que me hizo acercarme a la habitación de Giro, pero al abrir y tratar de ver algo en la oscuridad solo pude apreciar sombras y al encender una vela medí cuenta que la habitación estaba llena de sombras, mire rápidamente la cama y Giro no estaba, solo sombras de lo que parecían niños.- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y rompió en llanto.- las sombras al percatarse de mi presencia salieron por la ventana, corrí y grite el nombre de Giro, pero las sombras se perdieron cuando se internaron en el bosque y por más que grite no pude ver a mi hijo.

Shikaku y Yoshino cruzaron una mirada rápida y fugaz, que decía todo, estaban incomodos por la situación, la madre les sostenía la mano con fuerza, sus lágrimas bañaban la unión.

-Señora tranquilícese.- Yoshino retiro la mano y la condujo nuevamente al asiento.- nosotros aremos hasta lo imposible para traerle a su hijo.- aseguro y luego miro a Shikaku.- yo soy la mejor en rastreo y él a un que no lo parezca es un genio, él mejor en estrategias y el heredero del clan de las sombras, lo sabe todo acerca de ellas, es su especialidad, ¿verdad Shika?.

El pelinegro miro a la que era su no-novia con un brillo en los ojos, ella diciendo algo bueno de él era algo gracioso, siempre lo acusaba de ser perezoso y no querer hacer algo más con su vida, pero es que a él solo le interesaba ser tranquilo y vivir despacio, disfrutar de la vida. En cambio a Yoshi como cariñosamente le decía, le gustaba las actividades, correr, competencias, y sobre todo regañarlo por cualquier cosa hasta el extremo de querer controlarlo.

Nara asintió para darle el apoyo.

Y Yoshi sonrió abiertamente.

-Todo estará bien.- le aseguro nuevamente la peli castaña.- somos el mejor equipo de rastreo de sombras y daremos lo mejor.- su mirada se centró ahora en el Hokage.

Minato Namikaze, quien se estrenaba como Cuarto Hokage en esta semana, les tendió el pergamino que autorizaba llevar a cabo la misión rango s.

Yoshino agarro a Nara de la mano, ella le hizo la reverencia correspondiente a todos y Shika simplemente se dejó llevar, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de incomodidad a su Hokage, quien los miraba con burla en sus ojos. Ambos desaparecieron en una cortina de humo.

-Comienza la misión del rescate.- afirmo Minato.- confíen en ellos, son los mejores. Partirán inmediatamente a realizar la misión.

Los padres de Giro les desearon suerte.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

.

-Necesito esto y esto.- Yoshi trataba de llenar la pequeña mochila con todo lo que según era para ella importante.

Shikaku la miraba con una expresión aburrida en su rostro, estaba en la puerta de la habitación de ella asiendo presión con su presencia para que se apurara.

La peli castaña cerró la bolsa con fuerza y sus ojos recorrieron el lugar cerciorándose de que no se le olvidara algo.

-¡Ya estoy lista!.- dijo con fuerza y voltio a ver a su no-novio.- quita esa cara Shika, esto es una misión rango s.- estaba emocionada.- estoy segura que es una de las primera que da Minato como Cuarto Hokage, ¿ya tienes todo listo?

Él simplemente rolo los ojos y levanto la pequeña bolsa que traía en sus manos.

-Por eso no llegamos a nada.- se quejó, encaminándose a la salida del departamento que compartían.- no hablas, y las relaciones necesitan comunicación, tu…- le dijo señalándolo.- siempre estas serio y lo único que te gusta es mirar nubes, eres tan aburrido, no sé cómo me fije en ti, deberías de darme las gracias por aguantarte…

Y mientras ella comenzaba con su queja diaria acerca de lo poco que él hablaba y que necesitaban comunicación y otras tantas cosas, él se concentraba en cosas más importantes. Como en lo bien que le quedaba el traje de Jounin, que era un pantalón ajustado, una blusa de red pequeña y apretada que remarcaba sus atributos y sobre todo le gustaba como su cabello castaño jugaba con el viento adquiriendo las formas que las nubes tenían. Esa boca era deliciosa un dulce néctar que adoraba explorar, tomarse el tiempo suficiente para apreciar un beso, algo delicado que conforme aumente el sabor va adquiriendo mayor concentración por lo que deseas devorarlo por completo, adoraba quedarse sin aliento y hacerla sonrojar por ese tipo de comportamiento. Lo único malo de esa boquita era cuando no dejaba de hablar y hablar y más hablar, ¿para qué quería que él hablara? Si ella lo decía todo. Ellos se complementaban de una forma muy especial, como si fueran un par de piezas únicas que encajaban a la perfección.

Un golpe en la cabeza lo despertó de su reflexión y miro a su no-novia furiosa, esa imagen de guerrera a punto de vencer le encantaba, lástima que la víctima a derrotar era él. No cabía duda que aparte de despistado tenía que sumar a su lista de características personales que le encantaba la tortura.

-¡A esto me refiero!.- exclamo indignada.- no me haces caso, no sé en qué tanto piensas, daría todo lo que tengo por saber lo que pasa en esa cabeza tuya…

Shika agarro el pergamino que lo golpeo y se lo entrego al guardia que custodiaba la salida de Konoha, registro tranquilamente el nombre de ambos, mientras Yoshi seguía reclamándole muchas cosas.

Comenzaron el viaje y la misión.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-Este lugar es tétrico.- comento Yoshi al adentrarse a la cabaña donde Giro fue secuestrado.

Nara comenzó a explorar el lugar también.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación donde el niño dormía, el sonido de gruñido se escuchó, el lugar estaba en desorden y parecía abandonado, según sabia el rapto no llevaba más de dos semanas, pero la cabaña parecía demasiado vieja y deteriorada.

El piso se comprimía a cada paso que daban.

Yoshino recorrió la habitación de punta a punta, sus ojos negros evaluaban todo, Nara cruzo la ventana y exploraba el exterior por donde se supone que el niño desapareció.

-Aquí hay algo muy raro.- comento para sí misma la peli castaña, sus dedos acariciaron la sabana con la que el niño se cubriría, la suavidad era demasiado fina, pero lo que la desconcertó fue el aroma, olía a hierbas medicinales dulces, le recordó a un elixir que hacia Tsunade-sama.

Abrió cajones, encontrando juguetes, adentro del armario en una esquina había un agujero, saco un kunai y abrió el piso, sus ojos se sorprendieron al encontrarse con dientes.

-¿Qué es eso?

La voz de Shikaku la hizo gritar por la impresión.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!, no hables así cuando alguien esté en completa concentración en un lugar que parece maldito.

El pelinegro miro de cerca lo que ella había encontrado.

-¿Dientes?

La castaña se sacudió la ropa y se amarro el cabello en una cola alta dejando tres mechones de cabello sobre su cara.

-Aquí sucede algo muy extraño, ¿Qué encontraste haya afuera?

-Rastros de juguetes, huellas no.- reflexiono por unos instantes.- habían dientes en el bosque.

-Propongo ir a explorar por los alrededores Shika…

-Es lo que aremos, pero juntos no es recomendable separarnos.

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a internarse por el lugar donde el niño desapareció el rastro los llevo a un circulo de árboles viejos, los cuales ya no tenían hojas solo el largo y grueso tallo.

-Seis arboles del mismo tamaño y con las mismas características.- fue el comentario de la peli castaña.- ¿no se te hace raro?

Shikaku asintió y comenzó a colocar cellos explosivos y varias trampas en el perímetro que les ayudaría a saber si alguien se adentra dentro del territorio de ellos.

-vamos a descansar, mañana seguiremos buscando.

-Creo que deberíamos de investigar de noche.- reclamo ella.- es de noche cuando las criaturas salen.

-Hasta que no hayamos confirmado algo no podemos hacer nada, necesitamos más pistas.- señalo el lugar.- todo está rodeado, si algo se aparece lo sabremos y podemos seguir el rastro, ahora lo único que tenemos son dientes.

Ella apretó los dientes y mascullo muchas cosas sobre su inteligencia de él.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-..

Era media noche, el campamento improvisado consistía en unos sacos para dormir, ella se levantó para ir al baño, se acercó a un matorral y sus ojos se sorprendieron cuando notaron las sombras que se apreciaban en los árboles, parecían niños jugando.

Se alejó del lugar para acercarse a shikaku, pero cuando llego al campamento se sorprendió al darse cuenta que los niños habían atrapado a su no-novio en lo que parecía una técnica de sombra.

Él no mostraba miedo, los niños chillaban de emoción.

-Juega con nosotros.- eran las palabras de los infantes.

El más grande de todos, una sombra cuyo cabello era puntea agudo se acercó a él.

-no intentes ganarnos.- dijo alegremente la sombra del niño.- hemos capturado tu esencia y tu cuerpo ya no te pertenece, tu sombra es nuestra.

Yoshino estaba sorprendida y horrorizada por lo que veía.

-es injusto.- se quejaba una sombra a lado de ella.

La peli castaña la miro con horror y asombro a la pequeña.

-Abi, siempre se divierte nadie le gana.- hizo un puchero con los labios.-¿quisiera ganarle?

El corazón de Yoshino estaba en una gran carrera, sus ojos dejaron de fijarse en la pequeña cuando escucho un grito, Shika estaba siendo torturado por aquellos chiquillos. No era el momento de perder el control.

-¿Quieres ganarle?.- le pregunto ella a la pequeña sombra.

La niña la miro con interés y en sus labios se dibujó una siniestra sonrisa.

-Sí, pero ellos son muchos …

-Yo te ayudare, si tú me ayudas.- aprovecho el interés de la pequeña para el beneficio de la misión.- necesito salvar a mi amigo, tenemos que encontrar a un niño que responde por nombre Giro, ¿lo has visto?

-Mi nombre es Tula.- se presentó ella.- el niño que buscas esta con otros en ese árbol.- señalo el tercer árbol a la derecha.- serán parte del sacrificio y se convertirán en sombras como nosotros.- sonrió secamente.- quiero ser la Jefa, quiero que Abi muera.

-Lo que deseas es que yo lo elimine.

La niña sonrió ante las palabras de Yoshi.

-En esa dirección hay un árbol más grande que este, la luz de la luna llega directamente a su copa, en lo alto tiene por frutas unas vasijas largas, con eso puedes encerrar una sombra, traer una de esos recipientes, encerrar a Abi y yo te daré a cambio a los niños y a tu novio.

_Esto debe de ser un sueño y muy malo_, pensó Yoshino. Pero no había tiempo de hacer algo más, las cosas contra los que se enfrentaban no eran seres humanos normales y no quería saber qué cosas eran. Miro a donde estaba Shika, al parecer esos niños consumían chakra.

-De acuerdo, cuídalo y te traeré lo que pides.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora sabía por qué esa niña no podía subir ella misma hasta la sima de ese árbol. Curiosamente la luz de la luna daba encima de el , por lo que al ser solo sombras y no tener un cuerpo no podían sujetar la vasija de espinas. Subir por el árbol fue otro lio, pensar en que solo con chakra en sus manos y piernas le facilitaría la misión fue un error, el bendito árbol era espinoso y neutralizaba el chakra. Por lo que lo tuvo que subir normalmente, rama tras rama, rasguñándose por todo su cuerpo.

Llego justo en el momento en que Shikaku utilizaba la técnica de Red de sombras y aprisionaba al tal Abi, los demás niños habían caído en kage enmase no jutsu, que consistía en envolver las sombras.

-¿Dónde andabas?.- le reclamo él.

-Buscando esto.- le mostro la vasija.

Destapo el recipiente y se puso enfrente de la sombra quien al darse cuenta del objeto comenzó a chillar como un niño suplicando piedad.

Nara se sorprendió de lo que ella asía, sabía que necesitaría algo para encerrar a esa cosa y no había encontrado la solución. Pero como de costumbre Yoshino lo a completaba en todo.

Abi quedo encerrado.

Tula se acercó a ella sonriendo.

-ya cumplí con mi parte.- le entrego el recipiente a la niña.- ahora deme a los niños.

-No lo are.- negó con la cabeza la sombra.

-No cumplirás.- las palabras susurradas por Yoshino se escucharon perfectamente en el bosque.

Shikaku se permitió una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, esa cosa no conocía a su no-novia.

.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ese es el resumen de la misión Hokage.- informo Shikaku.

Minato rompió a carcajadas al igual que kushina.

-Eres digna amiga mía.- dijo la Uzumaki, quien se acercó a Yoshino y la abrazo.- te invito a comer ramen.

Yoshino estaba muy sonrojada, ya que Shikaku le informo a Minato como soluciono el problema, palabra por palabra.

-Increíble ttebane.- volvió a chillar Kushina.- gritarle a un espectro maligno, regañarle como si fuera un niño y decirle todo…- rompió a carcajadas nuevamente.

-Muy buena técnica.- Minato la felicito.- ellos son niños y necesitan que los adultos los regañen cada vez que hacen algo mal.

-Seras una estupenda madre.- fueron las palabras de Shikaku.

La castaña siguió escuchando los comentarios por su comportamiento. Nunca olvidaría que un buen regaño puede ablandar hasta el espectro más tenebroso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si lo se muy pero muy raro ¬¬

No puedo evitarlo, quejas con mi imaginación XD.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Esta historia participa en el concurso de autoras de irresistible naranja. Favor de votar por ella XD.

Mil gracias por su apoyo, por leerme, por estar conmigo.

Poco a poco comenzare con las actualizaciones de las historias que tengo pendientes.

Gracias…

Quiero el trofeo así que a votar ….

XD.


End file.
